japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ichinose Kazuya
Ichinose Kazuya (一之瀬 一哉) is one of the supporting minor characters of the original Inazuma Eleven anime. He was a midfielder for Raimon during the first, and second season. In the third season he plays as a midfielder for Unicorn, North America's national soccer team. Background His birthday is never mentioned at all. Ichinose Kazuya is a childhood friend of Domon, Nishigaki and Aki. However, because of an car accident in his childhood by trying to get a soccer ball off of the street, he had moved away for medical treatment in America and sadly heared that he won't be able to play soccer ever again. He therefore doesn't want to tell this bad news to Aki and Domon, so he requested his father to tell them that he had died. Through rehabilitation treatment and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki again. Personality Aki Kino describes Ichinose to be a little quite similar to Endou Mamoru. He is a really nice, and simple young person. Ichinose also makes apparent honest mistakes in American sayings, twisting them around a bit. Therefore it is Aki who corrects him, by saying the right actual sayings. During Season 3, he had became more serious during the soccer games and is also a vital part of Unicorn's team. Ichinose or his best friend Domon might have a romantic crush relationship with Aki in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime series as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any call from North America. Appearance He has dark brown hair that is swept to the left side, slightly light brown tanned skin, thick eyebrows and black eyes with long eyelashes. His hair style is somewhat similar to that of Fideo, and Leonardo. His casual clothes attire consist of a light green shirt underneath a cream jacket with orange strips over his shoulders, blue trousers that are held up with a black belt and white trainers. When he tried to complete Tri Pegasus he had wore cyan t shirt and white shorts. In the flashbacks of Aki, he wears a white t shirt with brown sleves and in the middle is a square cut up into four two are brown and the other two are white with white triangles above and below. He wore brown trousers and a belt with white trainers. Abilities Koutei Penguin 2gou Gran Fenrir Spinning Shoot The Phoenix Illusion Ball Spinning Cut Flame Dance Flame Dance 改 Pegasus Shot Fukkatsu! Moonsault Atomic Flare V2 Setsuyaku! Acrobat Keep Triangle ZZ Round Spark 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Kazuya Ichinose eventually became a member of Raimon. He surprises the both of them by getting on an earlier flight to Japan. Together with Endou and Domon, he recreated the Tri-Pegasus and it eventually evolved into The Phoenix. He became surprised when he met up with Nishigaki, another childhood friend, in Kidokawa Seishuu. Season 2 Ichinose remained with Raimon during the fights against Aliea Gakuen. In the match with Gemini Storm, he used a new hisastu, Flame Dance and stole the soccer ball from a member of Gemini Storm. In the end, Raimon won 2-1, thanks to Someoka and Fubuki. In episode 40 when Rika first met Ichinose, she immediately fell head-over-heels for him and told her mother that he was her boyfriend. Rika hopes that he would like her with her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish", a simple Okonomiyaki that she made, which Ichinose liked. Thanks to the Osaka Gals, Raimon was able to find out Epsilon's secret base, and trained there. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team to be with Ichinose. Rika had always calls him "Darling" from then on. In episode 59, Ichinose was one of the few members who were still in doubt about coach Hitomiko's doing and didn't want to come to Mount Fuji with her. But in the end and day after, they all agreed to trust her in order to know the truth. At Mount Fuji, they had their decisive match with The Genesis. In episode 61, after Gran scored a goal with Ryuusei Blade, he asks if they are really humans because of their incredible skills. However Raimon won 4-3 at the end. Season 3 He and Domon then leave Raimon, by hoping to play against Endou as members of Unicorn. During the FFI arc, Endou, Aki and Domon find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and won't be able to play soccer ever again if he pushes too far. Though Ichinose was able to play with Endou when Inazuma Japan played against Unicorn, even scoring two goals with Pegasus Shot and Gran Fenrir, he and Domon were on, but Ichinose was pulled out when he fell over due to his injury. His team eventually lost, but Ichinose exclaimed that it was a really fun match for him to Endou. Endou heard Ichinose talking to Aki about his injuries, and promised him he would play fair and square. But Ichinose's coach knew about his injuries, and he was put on the bench halfway through the second half. He was grateful to fight against Endou and his team even if he was taken off the second half. After the match he was seen talking to Aki and promised to invite her to see his debut in the pro leagues. It is revealed that Ichinose had told Rika about his condition. He is later on seen watching matches in a hospital bed, and getting ready for surgery, which didn't happen on screen, but was mentioned. In episode 126, he returned to Japan with Domon, revealing that his surgery was successful, and had come to join the match between the original Raimon team, against the Raimon members who joined up in the later on episodes (with the exception of Domon) of the Football Frontier arc and Aliea Gakuen arc, with Domon and himself on the second team. It is shown that he enjoyed the match, and Aki also mentioned that she was glad to see him playing soccer again. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in episode 37, after Gouenji finished his conversation with Amemiya. Gouenji remembered Ichinose's goals, wishes, and situation, which he thought it was the same as Taiyou's. There was also a little reference to him, when Tenma asks Aki if she received any call from America, and she blushes. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Relationships 'His father' 'Kino Aki' 'Domon Asuka' 'Nishigaki Mamoru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Eric Eagle. *Ichinose has two forms in Inazuma Eleven 3: Normal (Unicorn), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super-Link). *He is known as the "Midfield Magician". Though in the English version he is known as the "Field Magician" instead. *He is also known as "Comeback Kid". This probably led to the attribution of the skill "Fukkatsu" also known as "Comeback Kid!" in Inazuma Eleven 3 to Ichinose's moveset in his Unicorn form. *He shares his first name with Aoshima Kazuya, a main character in Danball Senki. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yuki Kaji *'English' : ??? :all information on Ichimose Kazuya came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Ichinose_Kazuya Gallery Ichinose.png|Ichinose reunites with Aki and Domon Category:Characters Category:Males